muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
James Bond
looking through the gun barrel]] James Bond is a fictional British spy, created by Ian Fleming in 1953, who has become the popular archetype of the debonair secret agent. He has been portrayed in numerous novels and movies, and his exploits have been spoofed by many, including the Muppets. References * Roger Moore, then the current James Bond, made an appearance on The Muppet Show in episode 524, fighting off villainous spy Muppets disguised as cute bunny rabbits. * The same season, Shirley Bassey sang "Goldfinger," the title song from the Bond movie, in The Muppet Show episode 504; Link Hogthrob appeared in the number, clad as Auric Goldfinger. * A Monsterpiece Theater sketch spoofs the James Bond franchise with a James Bond Muppet and Dr. No. * Baby Kermit appeared as a James Bond-type spy in issue #16 of the Muppet Babies Comics. * Baby Gonzo imagined himself as James Bond in a 1984 Muppet Babies episode, "The Case of the Missing Chicken." The episode also has Baby Piggy as "Octopiggy", a reference to the heroine from the recent 1983 film Octopussy. * The Dinosaurs episode "How to Pick Up Girls", Robbie Sinclair imagines himself as a James Bond figure, battling a dinosaur caricature of Goldfinger villain Odd Job. * Pierce Brosnan, the '90s James Bond, appeared in Muppets Tonight episode 204. * In the same episode when Clifford introduce Pierce Brosan, a James Bond gun barrel sequence was shown looking for him with the James Bond Theme playing as well. * Ernst Stavros Grouper, from Muppets Tonight episode 205, is a spoof of recurring Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld. * Kermit also appeared as Agent Frog, a James Bond-type spy in Spy Muppets: License to Croak. Other Muppets in the game include Miss Piggy as Piggy Galore and Gonzo as Dr. Nose. * Kermit spoofed James Bond in the 1998 calendar Muppet Movie Parodies: Plump Fiction, in "Go Figure." *The Muppet Babies episode "The Frog Who Knew Too Much" features a number of Bond references, including a sequence in which baby Gonzo portrays Dr. Nose, a reference to Dr. No. Image:Bondspoof.jpg|German poster Image:Bondspoof-bert.jpg|German merchandise Image:Postcard.jamesbond.jpg|French postcard Connections *Rowan Atkinson played Nigel Small-Fawcett in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Shirley Bassey sang three Bond themes: the title tracks to Goldfinger (1964), Diamonds are Forever (1971) and Moonraker (1979) *Geoffrey Bayldon played Q in Casino Royale (1967) *Peter Bayliss played Benz in From Russia with Love (1963) *Sean Bean played Alec Trevelyan in GoldenEye (1995) *Halle Berry played Jinx in Die Another Day (2002) *Honor Blackman played Pussy Galore in Goldfinger (1964) *John Bluthal played a casino doorman in Casino Royale (1967) *Pierce Brosnan played James Bond in GoldenEye (1995), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Die Another Day (2002) *Jason Carter voiced James Bond in the GoldenEye: Rogue Agent video game (2004) *John Cleese played R/Q in The World Is Not Enough (1999) and Die Another Day (2002) *Robbie Coltrane played Valentin Dimitrovich Zukovsky in GoldenEye (1995) and The World is Not Enough (1999) *Tim Condren was a stuntman on Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), You Only Live Twice (1967), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) For Your Eyes Only (1981) and A View to a Kill (1985, also played a thug) *Rita Coolidge sang All Time High, the theme to Octopussy (1983) *Graham Crowden played the First Sea Lord in For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Alan Cumming played Boris Grishenko in GoldenEye (1995) *Jimmy Dean played Willard Whyte in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Alison Doody played Jenny Flex in A View to a Kill (1985) *Edward Fox played M in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Teri Hatcher played Paris Carver in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *David Healy played a Houston radar operator in You Only Live Twice (1967) and Vandenburg launch director in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Virginia Hey played Rubavitch in The Living Daylights (1987) *Geoffrey Holder played Baron Samedi in Live and Let Die (1973) *Gladys Knight sang the title track to Licence to Kill (1989) *Patti LaBelle sang the end track, If You Ask Me To, from Licence to Kill (1989) *Christopher Lee played Francisco Scaramanga in The Man with the Golden Gun (1974) *Joanna Lumley played the English girl in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Vincent Marzello played USS Wayne crewman in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) and Culpepper in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Roger Moore played James Bond in Live and Let Die (1973), The Man with the Golden Gun (1974), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Moonraker (1979), For Your Eyes Only (1981), Octopussy (1983) and A View to a Kill (1985) *Peter O'Toole played a piper in Casino Royale (1967) *Geoffrey Palmer played Admiral Reobuck in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *Jonathan Pryce played Elliot Carver in Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *Diana Rigg played Tracy Di Vicenzo in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Shane Rimmer played a Hawaii radar operator in You Only Live Twice (1967) and Tom in Diamonds Are Forever (1971) *Pat Roach played Lippe in Never Say Never Again (1983) *Telly Savalas played Ernst Stavro Blofeld in On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969) *Peter Sellers played Evelyn Tremble in Casino Royale (1967) *Cyril Shaps played Dr. Bechmann in The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) *Colin Skeaping performed stunts on Live and Let Die (1973), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Octopussy (1983), and GoldenEye (1995) *Richard Vernon played Colonel Smithers in Goldfinger (1964) *Hervé Villechaize played Nick Nack in The Man with the Golden Gun (1974) *Christopher Walken played Max Zorin in A View to a Kill (1985) *Frederick Warder played 004 in The Living Daylights (1987) *John Wells played Denis Thatcher in For Your Eyes Only (1981) *Orson Welles played Le Chiffre in Casino Royale (1967) External links * Official Site * James Bond Wiki Category:Movie References Category:Mystery